


Candy Club (Not the Big Vodka Kind)

by Beauteousmajesty



Series: Rebuilding Lives, Brick by Brick (Post Cinderbrush, Can Be Read Separately) [1]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Can't believe I had to make the Jamie & aff tag, Canon Non-Binary Character, Community Service, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Post-Canon, Write more cinderbrush pls, i guess, its only teen bc the jamie in my head swears so much, nb club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauteousmajesty/pseuds/Beauteousmajesty
Summary: Jamie's alone, doing community service, on Halloween. That sucks.
Relationships: Aff Flowers & Jamie Wrenly
Series: Rebuilding Lives, Brick by Brick (Post Cinderbrush, Can Be Read Separately) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Candy Club (Not the Big Vodka Kind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevensilvermagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensilvermagpies/gifts).



> I'm trying to write cinderbrush bc i love cinderbrush and i want there to be more cinderbrush content but idk if i've found their voices yet so we'll get there one day

It’s Halloween. Isn’t that fun. Jamie finds themselves raking up slowly mulching leaves on main street, as people come to light the jack-o-lantern candles on their porches. They think briefly about kicking one with their most excellent new boots. But no. That’s just asking for more community service and they’re fucked if they don’t get some time to do some decent fucking witchery soon. Mundanity is tedious - they’re getting tragic, and well, they’ve learnt that tragic gets you dead pretty quick.

The rake catches in a crack in the shitty asphalt and Jamie has to wrestle with it for a bit to free the prong, eventually wrenching it free with a horrendous shrill scraping noise. They are so done with community service. The meetings they can deal with because the gang’s all there. But right now, they are all alone, raking up leaves on main street on halloween. There’s residual mulch in their new boots and calluses on their hands. Sasha should be here, but she’d batted her pretty eyes and gotten permission to put in her showing as student body president at the high school halloween fundraiser. Aff is on shift at the liquor store and Cam is at the quarry. Jamie is here alone. Well, alone from anyone important. They’re being supervised by some moustached guy whose name Jamie has either not been told or they’ve disregarded.

They’re waiting for the bell to toll the hour and then they’re free. Not that there’s anywhere to go. They’re banned from attending the locations where they’d find their friends, because Jamie Wrenly is still, apparently, bad news. They’re not even the main plug in Cinderbrush anymore. Some young upstart has unseated their throne with a hot new big city link. The new blood is at the big parties tonight, doling out more candy than any of the mothers that tell their offspring to look away from Jamie as they rake. 

There’s a twinge in their healing gunshot wound. Yeah, that’s going to hurt after this lovely community service session. Maybe they’ll go see Aff when they’re done, see if they’ve inherited fucking-Greg’s way of worming their way into Aff’s dad’s affections. They don’t think it’s likely, but there’s nowhere else to go. Not now that there’s no quarry hideout to go to, and their mom has the night off, so home isn’t an option. They’re not touching that bag of worms.

The bell tolls, and they return the shitty rake to slug moustache man and make like a tree and fuck off to the liquor store to find Aff. Once they shift their stance from rake posture their gunshot really pops in to say hi and they have to take a minute to recline stylishly against the wall of a diner before they can resume their journey to getting kicked out by Aff’s dad again. 

Streetlamps are blotting out the moon in the centre of town, but as they head out they begin to be shrouded in the rising moonlight. The moon is new tonight, Aff will be pretty chill. Regardless, Jamie scoops some candy from a bowl set up on someone’s porch. Aff likes candy, and Jamie likes to provide to people’s wants. And they have to admit that they love Aff’s adorable puppy-dog smile, but only to themself. 

Well, here they are. The liquor store is brightly lit, Jamie adjusts their look to be sure they cut the best silhouette at the door. They have a reputation to maintain, after all. Aff is chilling behind the counter, phone in hand. They open the door with a flourish, and there’s a witch and a werewolf alone in a liquor store, on Halloween. Isn’t that fun.

**Author's Note:**

> taking pointers about characterisation


End file.
